ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Baofu Xiantien
A very bitchy girl. Like, really bitchy. She's always grouchy and mean to others, and very disinterested and sarcastic. Her position as VP of the Student Council is very ironic, considering she hates people. She tends to avoid people and generally is unpleasant. Personality Baofu was very cheery and lively initially, and a very happy girl --- when her mother was alive. She was in love with the earth, and the people on it, and participated in GFC activities in her earlier years. She was very gracious and accepting of others, and was pretty much Mary-Jane Sunshine. Until her mother died. After that event, she quickly had to become the adult in her family of many. She became very sullen, sarcastic, and bitter. She's generally quiet and avoids people she finds distasteful, which is practically everyone, and is very uptight and rude. She simply doesn't care and retains a general apathy for anything that doesn't revolve around money. Baofu is very greedy, and has little faith in people and the world, believing that money is better than both. She still retains a passionate love for flowers and gardening. Character History Baofu was born in Balamb Town, to a local gardener and her mariner husband. The family looked ideal on the outside, and her parents had many children. One day, however, her father left for the city after some men came around looking for him. In reality, the former Marine was a wiretapper, and had involved himself in some very shady deals gone sour. Baofu's mother died a few years after her enrollment into Balamb Garden, as Baofu (under the impression her father was a good man and had simply died, as her mother told all of them), wanted to enlist in the Balamb Marines as well. Of course, her mother got very sick, and told Baofu the harsh reality of her father. Baofu instantly hated him and everything else, and her mother died, leaving Baofu the adult in charge. Only 13 at the time, she got a large variety of jobs in Balamb Town, and is affectionately known as the "Working Girl" by various fisherman her father knew. She worked literally everywhere, including at the Cafe --- using her sullen face to her advantage, she got many customers. However, her greed fueled her desires there one evening, and she stole a large amount of money from the service. It was quickly blamed on someone else and she got away with it --- she puts her family first. Later along the line, the new Headmaster had a role for her in his new order. Making a private arrangement the Headmaster dug into her father... Leading to Baofu meeting him and learning the tools of the family trade. Baofu would use her father's network in the "underground" of Deling, and arrange numerous things for the headmaster --- illegal purchases of tanks, arms, etc. In the same vein, she would tell all of this to Lorkhan and his anti-headmaster group, selling them information for inflated prices under an alias --- "The Black Cat". The headmaster, in return for her services, has moved her family into a nicer home in Balamb and pays for their expenses. This has allowed Baofu to quit her jobs. EPILOGUE:: The headmaster fiasco spun into a conclusion, and eventually the new Dollet Sorceress collapsed under her own instability, being regarded as the "Mad Empress". Her reign lasted as soon as it fell apart, and the threat was mostly nullified. Baofu, being the shrewd girl she was, continued to use her personal information networks and access to the ex-headmaster's funds and started an investment ring at a young age, financing companies with patents and pioneering innovation. Needless to say, she quit Balamb and denied becoming SeeD, and spent the rest of her life as a wealthy businesswoman known for her expensive gardens, which were open to tourists. She ultimately succeeded in her goal of taking care of her family, Baofei deciding to enroll in a Garden. She remains unmarried and has no intentions to marry, despite her cold personality mostly fading away with maturity. Description Baofu is visibly of some form of "asian" extent, to whatever the fantasy equivalent would be (think south asian --- the facial characteristics of Yuna), and it reflects in her name. Her skin is rather milky and pale, and her body is lithe and thin from acrobatic training. She is an agile fighter and it reflects in her toned limbs. Her eyes are the color of the sea, and she has hair reminiscent of the color of midnight. She gets flustered with her bangs frequently, first having a well cut fringe, later a a wild visual-kei style --- now she pins them to the side, letting one section drape over her face. Baofu is certainly no model, but she is noted for having a rather well kept physique from her training. While she does have a tall stature that manifests itself as being "boyish", especially when coupled with her masculine fashion sense. She does not wear skirts outside of school, and has only worn a (rental) dress once or twice. Key Items Tonfa - Higurashi - Baofu's wooden tonfa. They share a name. Hair Tie - A lime-green hairtie her sister Baoling fashioned for her. Homemade Wallet A cheaply made wallet from sewn together scraps of leather. Very kitschy looking. Made by her brother, Baobei. Ikebana Handbook A handbook with information on the language of flowers. Relationships The Xiantien Siblings - Her sisters, Baoling (LingLing), Baoxiao (XiaoXiao), Baofei (Feifei), and Baomei (Meimei). And her brothers, Baobei (BeiBei), Baolu (LuLu), and Baoyeng (YengYeng). Keeping with the name tradition, Baofu is called 'Fufu' by her siblings. Her siblings do not attend Garden, and instead attend the town school in Balamb Town, since they don't have military aspirations -- or rather, Baofu won't let them. She cares deeply for them, and are the only people she acts remotely human around. Cace TribblesCace Tribbles - Stupid and arrogant. She's had to deal with him a few times; he sees her as low class, and she sees him as a jack ass. She disproves of his horrific methods of discpline, and sees him as some kind of closet case. As such, her nickname for him is "Mental Cace". She doesn't realize that they are VERY similar in terms of both personality and ideals. They both have something dear to them they go through lengths and loops to protect, just through different means. Cody Fox Another idiot she's had to deal with. She's not fond of him either. Usagi Snowfall A girl she considers mentally incapable and only got to be SC President on a technicality. Baofu really hates her, and considers her a rival despite them never talking. Baofu resists the urge to punch her in the face daily. Lumière De La Lune Another girl she hates. Usagi's sidekick. She has a smart mouth and Baofu wants to punch her in the face, as well. Lucien Mavinelli Another idiot. Lorkhan Eberhart An idiot she despises who's easy to hit up for cash for "information". She thinks his little crusade is childish, but it interests her enough.